List of Combination Disciplines (VTM)
Here is a comprehensive list of the known Combination Discipline powers. Overview The combos presented below are organized according to the highest level discipline involved in their creation. The higher the discipline powers involved, the higher its "rank". Rank 1 Combos Rank 2 Combos Rank 3 Combos Rank 4 Combos Rank 5 Combos Rank 6 Combos Rank 7 Combos Rank 8 Combos Unclassified Combos The following entries are some of the Combos that were not yet converted to the tables above. They will be deleted as soon as the conversion process comes closer to completion. ANIMALISM :Animalism/Auspex *Mind of the WildsLibellus Sanguinis IV p. 33 *Read the WindsLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 37 *Beast's CommunionRoad of Humanity (book), p. 70 :Animalism/Fortitude *The Beasts VigorLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 32Guide to the Low Clans, p. 159 :Animalism/Presence *Mortal TerrorArchons & Templars, p. 142 :Animalism/Vicissitude *Birth the VohzdClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 73 *Unchain the Wrathful BeastGuide to the High Clans, p. 170 AUSPEX :Auspex/Auspex *An Ear for LiesRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 :Auspex/Celerity *Hand of the Master ArtisanGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 :Auspex/Chimerstry *Nightmare CurseLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 33 :Auspex/Dementation *Sensory OverloadAnarch Guide, p. 61 *Random PatternsArchons & Templars, p. 141 :Auspex/Dominate *Mind's EyeArchons & Templars, p. 143 *Measure the WillGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 :Auspex/Dominate or Presence *Sound of a Breaking OathRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 :Auspex/Mortis or Obtenebration *Clarity of EmptinessGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 :Auspex/Necromancy *Charon's OarGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 :Auspex/Obfuscate *Anticipatory VisageArchons & Templars, p. 142 *Anticipatory LocutionArchons & Templars, p. 142 *Blood ApocryphaLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 75 :Auspex/Obfuscate Optional: Presence *Ward the Soul's SanctityRoad of Sin (book), p. 70 :Auspex/Obfuscate/Vicissitude *Soul DecorationClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 72 :Auspex/Potence *Pulse of UndeathClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 :Auspex/Presence Optional: Vicissitude *Enhance SensationRoad of Sin (book), p. 70 :Auspex/Temporis *Quicksilver ContemplationGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 :Auspex/Thaumaturgy *Name the FallenArchons & Templars, p. 140 :Auspex/Valeren *Eye of Unforgiving HeavenGuide to the High Clans, p. 166 *Glare of LiesGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 :Auspex/Vicissitude *See the True ShapeGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 *Record Recall SensationRoad of Sin (book), p. 71 Celerity :Celerity/Auspex *Focused ReflexesToreador Genre Packet, p. 76 :Celerity/Potence *Burning WrathClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 :Celerity/Presence *The Scourge of AlectoClanbook: Brujah, p. :Celerity/Protean or Obtenebration *Instantaneous TransformationArchons & Templars, p. 143 :Celerity/Vicissitude *Flesh of Wind and WaterArchons & Templars, p. 141 Dominate :Dominate/Obfuscate *Mortal SkinRoad of Humanity (book), p. 71 :Dominate/Obtenebration *Witness of AhrimanGuide to the High Clans, p. 170 :Dominate/Presence *Stunning AweGuide to the High Clans, p. 169-170 *BlissClanbook: Toreador Revised, p. 73 *True TongueRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 Fortitude :Fortitude/Willpower *Halo of SteelRoad of Heaven (book), p. 68 :Fortitude/Potence *Brace for ImpactMexico by Night, p. 115 :Fortitude/Potence/Mortis *Effigy of the Sculpted TombGuide to the High Clans, p. 165-166 :Fortitude/Protean or Thaumaturgy *Sanguinary ExpulsionArchons & Templars, p. 142 :Fortitude/Valeren *Penitent ResilienceGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 :Fortitude/Vicissitude *Sculpt the Flowing WoundGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 Koldunic Sorcery *Jaws of the DragonGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 Obtenebration :Obtenebration/Dominate *Echo of the Subtle VizierGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 *Eminence of Shade or Conquering BloodGuide to the High Clans, p. 166 :Obtenebration/Fortitude *Armor of DarknessDark Ages Companion, p. 87 Potence :Potence/Mortis *Fountain of Ill-HumorsGuide to the High Clans, p. 167-168 :Potence/Presence *Iron HeartClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 *Espirit de CorpsLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 102 :Potence/Vicissitude *Flaying TouchGuide to the High Clans, p. 167 Presence :Presence/Animalism *Command the Wary SteedLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 102 :Presence/Auspex *Diplomat's BoonLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 37 :Presence/Fortitude or Potence *Inspire GreatnessRoad of Kings (book), p. 72 *Greater Inspire GreatnessRoad of Kings (book), p. 72 Protean :Protean/Vicissitude *Pater SzlachtaClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 72 *Shape of All BeastsMexico by Night, p. 114 References Goddess Among Beasts Stone Sight Guardian Vigil Scalpel Tongue The Humberside Panic Waking Dream Lifesong Tenebrous Veil Steal the Terrible Swiftness Spirit Tracking Doubletalk Eyes of Blades Blessing's Warning Honeyed Words I Know Thaumaturgical Sight Blood Sight Scent of Caine Mystic Sight Chain of Slavery Quick Sight Quickened Instincts Forced March Shadow Feint Haunting Seduction Mind Strike King of the Hill Fenrir's Talons Blood Pearl Memory Rift Wolf's Lament Veil the Sin Gazing into the Abyss Soul Stain Fear of the Dark Smothering Darkness Suck it up Blood Thorns Devil's Mark Test the Road Call upon the Blood Mask of Cathay Aspect of the Beast Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Bestial Presence Power Animal Aura of Accursed Rage Under the Skin Shared Strength Madman's Quill Catch a Whiff of Madness Slenderman Shadowed Eyes Record/Recall Sensation Retain the Quick Blood Eventide Strength I am Legion Fires of the Abyss Days of Passions Past Maddening Halo Phobic Affliction Smiling Jack's Trick Shroud of Absence Denial of Aphrodite's Favor Empower Minion Carriage Horses Aegis of Entropy Torpid Hibernation Eyes of a Thousand Shades Iron Facade Flesh Wound Give 'Em Hell Serpent's Numbing Kiss Shared Entombment Ennoia's Mastery Tree Meld Stone Meld Body Armory Righteous Gaze The Iron Glare One of Us Creepy Clown Coat True Love's Face Dark Steel Armor of the Abyss Wintering King of the Beasts Alpha Glint Scourge the Thrall Animal Magnetism Feral Imbuing Enhance the Wild Ride Loki's Gift Revoke the Gift of Adam Heart's Desire Whispers of Loathing Prophecy Soul Painting Shadow Looking Glass Truth of Blood Eyes of Alamut Do As I Say, Not As I Say Chaos Fold Mood Shift Lucinde's Revenge Aura of Inescapable Truth Moment of Grace Sympapthetic Agony Claw Immunity Shatterproof Distant Friend Internet Famous Bear's Skin See the Reflected Form Badger's Hide Quickshift Baal's Sight Blood Tempering Typhonic Beast Hatch the Viper Theft of Will Respite of Lucidity Cloak the Beast Call the Wild Hunt Spectral Puppeter Psychic Double Craft Ephemera Sharing the Masters Vigor Approximation of Loyalty Absolute The Seventh Chinese Brother Awaken the Slumbering Curse Vanishing Forbidden Zone Haunted Place Draught of the Soul Shattered Fog Weigh the Heart Remote Access Buffer Becoming Kupala Corpse Projection Shadow Mark Beast Meld Unassailable Parry Martyr's Resilience The Illness Unveiled Blessed Resilience Elemental Stoicism Category:Combo Discipline (VTM)